Afternoon Naps
by DarkMickey
Summary: Robin has a secret. He takes naps in Raven's bed. And no, it's not that simple... or this won't be a fic. Summary stinks to the high heavens. Thankfully the story doesn't. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Robin had a little secret.

It wasn't evil or dirty, just a seemingly innocent, well kept secret. Not anyone, even his fellow titans and closest friends knew of it.

He had afternoon naps. Whenever there was spare time, such as when training hours are over and there are no deluded criminals wrecking havoc in the city, or when he felt drowsy, he would take some time off to catch some shuteye.

And he liked to have it in Raven's bed. Not with her, unfortunately. Just himself, snuggled up in her bed with her blankets over him. Robin didn't know why, but he just liked sleeping in Raven's bed. Maybe it was really soft and cozy, or maybe it had her smell, her touch. He wasn't sure when he started observing her so closely, but it was probably when the damn hormones started acting up.

Since then, he began to notice many things about her. He saw how sexy she was, noticed her curves and wonderful features. He noticed how beautiful she was. And even though Raven herself probably didn't know it; she was good at expressing emotions. Not with the other titans, but when she was reading.

Robin always made it a point to watch her as she read. He could tell what she was reading, just by watching her expression. Whenever it was the climax of the story, she would tense up and furrow her brow slightly, eyes a little wider than usual. It made her look pretty cute. And when the story had a happy ending, she would smile a soft, little contented smile. Robin thought that if she smiled like that to him, he would melt.

Then of course there was her smell. If he ever got the chance to be near her, whether it was in battle or 'accidental' bumping along the hallway, he would always catch a little whiff of her. She smelt like lavenders and roses. Generally Robin had nothing for flowers, but when it came to Raven, the smell made him go nuts.

Sleeping in her bed was almost therapeutic. When he closed his eyes, he thought of her. When he fell asleep, he dreamt of her. In his own bed, his dreams normally consisted of his parent's death, and his battles with Slade. But not in Raven's bed. In her bed, dreams were dreams, and not nightmares.

Sometimes he would think of how it would be like with her. He was sure it would be great. She was gothic, and sometimes cold, but Robin knew that she cared. It was just that she showed it in a different way.

Lately he even began thinking of what a future he would have with Raven. It began with the thought that he won her over, gone stead with her and all that dating crap. Then it got more far fetched, with Raven seducing him in an incredibly hot outfit, and after that they would make sweet love.

And when they were older, they would get married, and move into a large suburban house, have two kids and a greyhound (Specifically giving birth to two kids and adopting the greyhound). He would find a job, earn big bucks and take Raven for dozens of honeymoons.

Of course, these thoughts were mere fantasies, and Robin knew well enough why Raven could not possibly love him. She was different, very sensible and extremely cautious. He knew why she had to keep a tight rein over her emotions, and was all too clear with the consequences of Raven losing control.

So he never told anyone anything. No one knew about his secret desire, or his hidden hobby. Cyborg and Beast Boy would laugh him out of the tower. Starfire would break all the bones in his body, if he was lucky. And Raven… Raven… was out of question.

"Shit." Robin cursed. "Why, why, why, why her of all people?"

Just then, he heard a thud. Swirling around, he saw Raven, standing behind him, a few books on the floor. "Robin? What are you doing in my bed?"

"…"

* * *

What!? Is this the end? Bwahahahahaha. Yes, this is the end. The end of the first chappy... There is another one coming up. So put that gun down. This is a two-shot. Don't murder innocent o' me. R&R!

Anyway thanks to all you guys who been patiently waiting for me to update on my other stories... I'M UPDATING NOW SO HOLD ON A SEC!


	2. Chapter 2

Robin nearly had a heart failure. "Uh… Hi Raven…"

Raven narrowed her eyes into slits. "Last chance. What are you doing on my bed?"

"I was… testing."

"Testing? For what?"

"Uh… I was testing for… bedbugs!"

"How nice. There does happen to be one bedbug. A really big one."

"Really?" choked Robin.

"Yeah. It's talking to me right now. I think I should exterminate it." She said, voice dripping with venom.

"Eh… yeah…"

Raven leaned forward and looked at Robin on the eye, murder written all over her pretty face. "Take a hint, idiot. Leave right NOW."

Robin heart nearly tore in two hearing her speak so cruelly. Then he realised how close she was to him. He could see her in such detail, and he could smell her. The smell that made him go crazy. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her slender wrists.

"Let me go, you moron!" She yelled, struggling. But Robin was much stronger than her physically.

"Raven… why do you treat me like that? Don't I matter to you?" Robin whispered, almost disgusted at how pathetic he sounded.

Raven's eyes widened in surprise. "Of course you matter, but…'

"I know, Raven. I'm just a FRIEND. Or perhaps not even a friend. You don't like me because I'm not clever or mature or good enough for you. You think I'm some kind of immature loser, right?"

"No! I don't think you're immature!" She replied in shock. "You're older than me and… and…"

She was cut off abruptly by Robin lips pressed on hers. Then her pressed her down on the bed and ravaged her lips and neck, causing her to moan softly.

"Wait, stop… stop. This is wrong." Raven protested weakly.

"You can't stop me now, Raven. Not anymore." He whispered, his voice tickling her ear. "Oh god, I love you. I want you so bad."

"No… wait. You don't…"

"I don't what?"

"You're… not wearing rubber…"

"Don't worry, Raven. If you get pregnant I'll marry you…" Robin laughed softly.

"Who wants to marry you, jerk…" Raven purred, kicking off his belt.

Robin growled and pressed his lips onto Raven's, and in one movement removed her cape and leotard. Then he looked at what he had been dreaming of for months.

"You're hot, Rae."

"Let's see if you are too." She replied, grinning evilly as she peeled off his costume.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Wow hardly covers it, Goth Girl."

Then, Robin realised something horrible. _Not now_, he thought. _Please don't do this now_. Raven was already climbing over him. Robin pressed down hard on her, making her moan loudly. Then suddenly, he jerked up.

"Raven… I can't control it anymore…"

"Control what? We are already doing it."

Suddenly, Raven let out a shriek as she felt the warm liquid pour over her.

"I warned you!" Robin yelled.

Raven fell out of the bed, then grabbed Robin and glared at him murderously. "You freak! How can you… how can you pee on our first time?!"

"Raven… I… I didn't want to…"

"Die! You scumbag!" Raven screamed as her hands glowed black and lights started exploding…

* * *

**(One year later)**

Robin slipped his arm around his wife's waist. "Raven... honey..."

"Ssh... the baby is sleeping, silly."

"Well I bet you're glad you didn't kill me back then."

"Don't make me change my mind. You know I spent an hour coaxing him to sleep."

"Put him down... let's have some 'private' time." Robin prompted.

Raven laughed. "Whatever... as long as you don't pee again."

The End 

* * *

Hooray! That's the end! Yippee! Alright, I know this chapter is stupid. But I really couldn't think of anything else. So that's it, the end.

By the way, I have a little challenge for you guys. What if one day Raven lost her powers and killed someone? It can be anyone... a titan or an imaginary charactor. The ending is up to you. So anyway let's see if you guys can come up with a good fic! Anyway I'll be dedicating my next fic to the best writer... Well if no one takes the challenge then the fic is all mine! Meheheh.


End file.
